


Yes of course, always.

by wxlftommo



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chapter one, Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short Story, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxlftommo/pseuds/wxlftommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry meet in a grocery store. Harry blushes a lot and very easily and it becomes Louis new hobby to make him do so at every possible occasion. Who knows where they'll end up or if they'll end up there together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Organic Guacamole

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are very short so I apologise and I'll try update as much as i can. Also could you please recommend and tell your buddies to read this, I would appreciate it a lot. Thank you x

It was a normal Friday night for Louis. He was working his usual night shift at the grocery store, stocking shelves of soup cans and beans. He was wearing his red employee t-shirt, he hated red, with black skinnies. It was hotter than usual in the store so he had his hair pulled back with a headband. He had been meaning to get a haircut but hasn't gotten around to it. 

Louis sighed to himself as he checked his watch for the umpteenth time, still half an hour until his lunch break and four more hours until his shift was over. He hummed quietly to himself as he stocked the shelves, this was one of the worst jobs because he couldn't quite reach the top shelf and had to stand on his tip-toes or step on the bottom shelf. He had a bit of a height complex. When he was finished he piled the empty boxes on the large trolley. He pushed the boxes through the isles on his way to the back. He bumped into his friend, well more of an acquaintance, they've never actually hung out outside of work but he was a nice guy.

''Hey, Niall,'' Louis greeted him and came to a stop in front of him. 

Niall was a good looking fella. He was about a year or two younger than Louis and had really good hair, blonde and just the right length, it was always neatly styled and you could tell he liked to look good. He wasn't exactly muscular but he had a good body, Louis knew because he had caught a glimpse of him changing his t-shirt after spilling coffee on himself. The only downfall was his thick Irish accent that made it difficult to understand what he was saying unless you were really paying attention. He was really friendly with everyone and was more than willing to cover a shift for you if you really needed someone to fill in. He was one of the reasons Louis didn't mind his job too much, he was always cracking jokes, even if they weren't the best, and laughing at Louis' and always managed to lighten the mood when they were on the same shift. Louis liked to think of it as a win-win situation.

''Ay, Tommo! How are you today?'' it was a usual, every day question. Always asked with the same amount of enthusiasm too. Louis didn't mind though, it was nice that Niall seemed like he genuinely wanted to know how he was doing.

''I'm all good mate. What about you? You doing alright?'' 

''Yeah, yeah. Hate working Friday shifts, don't you? I mean, you work every Friday, wouldn't you rather be doing something else?''

Louis thought about it and honestly, it made him a little depressed as he realized just how sad his life was. He really was here every Friday, unless he was ill. It wasn't that he wanted to be working every Friday, it was just that he had nothing else to do. He didn't have a boyfriend, his family's miles away and the only 'friends' he has are total assholes but he's too lazy to make new ones. And working at the store is better than being stuck in your apartment alone, well he wouldn't be alone alone because he had Lenny, but human company was a little more entertaining than cat company. At least here he saw a couple of people. 

Louis shrugged, ''I don't mind. Don't really have many things to do. I'm gonna go put these in the back,'' he said and pushed the trolley past Niall. 

As he walked he couldn't stop thinking about how pathetic his life was. He always knew it wasn't as fun as everyone else's and it had never bothered him too much, but he did wish he had someone to go home to or real friends to spend time with just hanging out instead of getting wasted. Back in school he was relatively popular, people knew him and liked him and he loved it. He was a social butterfly that could fit in with any group of people. He still was, but now it just seemed to be more difficult to form connections with people. He wanted to have something deep and meaningful but everyone else seemed to just be interested in fucking and drinking. There's nothing wrong with fucking and drinking, but Louis wanted the deep, emotional, sappy shit too. He had taken two years off before going to study law, leaving his friends and family behind to study something he didn't even want to do. He had only said yes because him mum told him he would be good at it and that was all he needed to hear really. He never had any idea what he wanted to be, even now he didn't have anything in mind. All he needed was someone to tell him what to choose and he would do it, and that's exactly what happened. In the begining his friends would still call and some of them even came to visit, but as the years went by they stopped calling him to see how he was doing and didn't bother inviting him down for birthdays or special occassions. I guess most of it was Louis fault, but he wouldn't admit that. It was easier to pass the blame onto someone else. 

While Louis was contemplating the meaning of his existence, he pushed the trolley through the doors and left it in the middle of the room. It was time of his lunch break and he couldn't be arsed to pack the boxes away properly. He grabbed his sandwich from his backpack and went outside. He lit a cigarette and sucked in, leaning his back against the wall. He was out back by the dumpsters, this is where he normally went, surrounded by fellow trash. He let the smoke out with a long sigh. He squinted into the distance as he brought his sandwich up to his mouth, his thoughts a twisted web of unfinished thoughts and filled in complaint forms about himself. He stood in silence as he finished his cigarette before eating the rest of his sandwich. He popped a stick of gum in his mouth when he was done. He let out one last, exaggerated sigh and headed back inside.  
The store wasn't busy, most people had already done their weekend shopping. There were a about three people wandering around the store, like lost souls in a maze. The stores music playing faintly in the background as he sat behind one of the tills. It was now 6pm, there were three more hours until his shift was over so he decided to log out of the computer, there were two other people who could handle them tonight. All he could think about was his big bed, waiting for him. He wanted nothing more than to climb under the covers with a cuppa. But instead, here he is helping an elderly lady - who really shouldn't be out at night all by herself, Louis could literally steal her handbag without anyone knowing - carry multiple bags to her car. Who does their shopping this late? Old people, that's who. 

After he had gotten his cheeks pinched and been told what a lovely young lad he was even though he looked like a girl with that headband on, he walked back into the store. Niall and some other girl were working two of the tills. Louis smiled at the girl as he passed her till, she was new here and he couldn't remember her name. It didn't look like there was anyone else in the store and Louis was getting bored just sitting around, he ended up wandered around the isles making sure there was nothing broken or spilled on the floor. Well that's what it looked like he was doing, he was actually just keeping himself awake by moving around. 

Louis ended up at the fruit and vegetable section and was busy squeezing an avocado, pretending like he was making sure it wasn't off - truth is, he actually just liked squeezing them -when someone interrupted him feeling up the avos.

''Um, hi. Sorry to bother you, but do you work here?''

Louis looked up at the person who was standing very close to him, clearly having no knowledge of personal space. No fucking shit did he work here, hence the red shirt and name tag. He hated when people asked that, like no I'm just fondling these avos for fun? Well he kinda was, but that's besides the point. The point was that people are stupid.   
Louis gave the guy a tight lipped smile, remembering it was against store policy to smush avocados in peoples faces, ''Yes, I do. Can I help you find something?''

Louis looked at the man, well he was more of a boy or somewhere in between. And the more he looked the more he realised that this boy-man was very, very attractive, which is something Louis didn't think too often. He's been classified as 'picky' but he's accepted it and moved on and so should everyone else. He looked younger than Louis but he was a good head taller than him and he had on a loose tank top that showed off his tattoos and biceps. Nice, Louis thought to himself. 

The boy-man blushed a little and leaned in to look at Louis' name tag, ''Lewis? Louis?'' he asked.

''Louis,'' he repeated.

The boy-man smiled, he looked proud of himself and Louis wasn't sure why because he had said it wrong the first time. But it was possibly the best smile Louis had ever seen, his teeth were white and perfect and he had deep dimples, like seriously deep. And, was he wearing lip gloss? He definitely was, Louis declared as he realized that there was no way in hell anyone's lips could be that pretty without some help. He was almost entirely sure that he had been staring at his lips for too long. 

Louis cleared his throat and look back up at the lad, ''S-''

''I'm Harry,'' they started at the same time and the boy-man, Harry, looked a bit embarrassed. 

''Sorry.''

''That's okay, Harry,'' he said smiling up at him, it was a real smile this time and Louis couldn't help but notice that Harry had really pretty eyes. ''So, ,what is it that I can help you find?'' he asked.

''Oh, yeah, um...I was just wondering if you sell organic guacamole?''

What. 

Louis stared at him, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again because what??? Did Louis hear him correctly, did he seriously just ask for organic guacamole??? Organic. Guacamole. What the fuck. 

''I'm...I'm sorry? Did you just say organic guacamole?'' and Louis just couldn't hold back the little chuckle the escaped his lips. 

''Yeah..''

Louis couldn't fucking believe this kid. Here is this giant, tattooed boy with biceps that could kill you but long, flowing, curly brown hair, and was he holding fucking kale? Who the fuck is this kid?Maybe the exhaustion was just hitting Louis now but he thought that this was the most ridiculous thing he's ever seen and he couldn't contain his laughter. He tried to stop it but biting his lips but it was no use. It spilled out of his mouth and it was bubbly and loud in the quiet grocery store. There was a lady standing at the end of the isle, she looked between the two boys and Harry just shrugged his shoulders at her, Louis laughing too hard and not even noticing her. After eyeing Louis suspiciously, she turned away to continue her shopping.

Harry just stood there and watched Louis as he laughed. He felt a bit confused and embarrassed and he knew his face was probably red but he was smiling. He was smiling because this guy, Louis, had the most beautiful and laugh he had ever heard and Harry thought he was absolutely adorable. His hair was long and his eyes sparkled and lit up as he laughed. His laugh was contagious and Harry giggled a little. As he laughed he put his hand over his mouth and held his tummy as he leaned back, his laugh fill the now empty isle. Harry waited patiently for the little man to contain himself, he smiled fondly at him. He thought it was cute how it had made him laugh this hard. 

Louis took a deep breath in, letting one hand rest on his small tummy, ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry,'' he managed to get out before going into another fit of laughter. Louis knew it wasn't that funny but when he looked back at Harry he just lost it. Everything about this situation was absurd. He doubled over as he laughed and saw that this kid was wearing gold fucking boots. That only made him laugh harder and his stomach began to ache. He bit his lip, trying to stop himself from laughing once again. 

He straightened up, letting out short breaths as he relaxed himself and mentally told himself to stop laughing at the poor, lovely and strange boy. 

He took a few deep breathes and wiped his eyes, they were watering and Louis didn't even know why he found this incident so utterly hilarious but for some reason he had and he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed this hard. When he finally composed himself and looked back at Harry he felt bad but he assumed it was alright because Harry was smiling at him, his eyebrows slightly raised. Clearly amused by how amused Louis was. 

''Are you okay? Any more laughter you need to get out?''

Louis tried not to smile in case he went into another fit of giggles. But his mouth disobeyed him and pulled up into a smile.

''I apologize, I didn't mean to laugh. It's j-''

''It's okay,'' Harry reassured him, still smiling.

''Well, unfortunately, Harry, we do not have organic guacamole,'' Louis' voice cracked a little when he said it, but he covered it up by faking a cough.

''I realized,'' Harry said sarcastically. ''You should recommend it to your manager.''

''I will. Just for you,'' he said with a wink.

Harry let out what sounded like a laugh and ran his fingers through his hair as he shook his head.   
''Thank you for all your help. I'll see you around, Louis,'' he said before turning around and walking away, hoping that this wouldn't be the last encounter they would have.   
Louis watched as Harry walked away. He was definitely the weirdest combination of lovely and strange and sweet and really fucking attractive. Once Harry was out of sight Louis' let his lips curl up into a smile as he replayed the scene that had just unfolded, turning back to fondling avocados.  
''Organic guacamole..'' he said softly, shaking his head as he smiled. 

It was almost time to leave and he spent the last hour thinking about the curly headed boy. There was only so much wandering one could do in a grocery store and he ended up sitting behind one of the tills next to Niall. They spoke for a bit, Niall telling him about Derby and golf and Louis nodding along politely and laughing when Niall did. By the end of the conversation Louis still didn't know anything about either topic, he hadn't exactly been following what Niall was saying. When it was finally time for them to leave, he walked with Niall to his car and said goodbye. They hugged awkwardly before he got inside and Louis watched him drive off. Louis' car was parked on the other side of the lot and he shivered in the cold, wrapping his jacket around him tightly and tucking his hands under his arms as he walked. 

Louis was greeted at the door by his cat, Lenny. A ginger ball of fluff that was his only true companion. Louis knelt down and picked Lenny up, hugging him to his chest tightly and kissing the top of his head. Louis put him down and stood up to lock the door. They walked to the kitchen, Lenny walking in between Louis' legs, nearly making him fall.   
''Are you thirsty?'' he asked him. ''Daddy's gonna have some tea,'' he said reaching up to get his mug out of the cupboard. Lenny just looked up at him with big eyes. Louis put the kettle on before walking around the counter to fetch the cats bowl. He replaced the water with new water and set it down on the floor, gently scratching Lenny's head when he went to lap at the water. He leaned against the counter, staring at Lenny as images of the brown haired beauty danced around his head. He didn't realize how spaced out he was until he the kettle screeched, making him jump. He let out a gasp and clutched his chest, breathing deeply before letting out a breathy chuckle. He finished making his cuppa and walked to his bedroom, Lenny walking next to him. He set his tea down on his bedside table to cool down while Lenny jumped onto the bed and made himself comfortable on Louis pillow. 

Louis pulled his shirt off over his head as he walked into his en suit, tossing it into the launder hamper. He undid he pants and sniffed it before deciding it could go one more day without a wash and hanging it over the railing. He stood over the toilet to relieve himself and while he held himself in his hand he pictured one of Harry's large hands wrapped around him. He could feel himself getting hard and tucked himself back into his boxers. He tried to clear the images of the pretty boys pretty lips from his mind but it didn't work. Soon he had a full on stiffy and he decided he might as well just take care of it now, he got out lube from under his sink and sat on the closed toilet seat. He felt like a teenage boy masturbating in his bathroom. He came to the image of Harry's pink, glossy lips wrapped around his length. After wiping himself off, he washed his hands and changed into a pair of clean boxers, the other pair joining his t-shirt in the hamper. When he walked back into his bedroom, Lenny was curled up in a ball sleeping on Louis' pillow. He gently maneuvered him onto the other one and climbed under the covers. Lenny snuggled up next to him and at that moment Louis felt very content, until he remembered the cup of tea he forgot to drink sitting on his nightstand.


	2. How do you whisk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis enjoys making Harry blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter, not actually complete but i feel like posting it

Louis woke up feeling refreshed. He had had a really good nights sleep. He checked his phone and as walked to the bathroom. Holding his phone in one had as he stood by the toilet. He had a text from his friend Oli:

meet at pub at 1

That was it. Louis didn't bother replying, it wouldn't really make a difference if he went or not. He decided he would go out and get a smoothie before meeting at the pub. They always met at the same pub before going to different clubs and bars and getting absolutely hammered. He plugged his phone into his small speakers and put his phone on shuffle. He sang along to Fergalicious as he turned on the shower and pulled off his boxers. He hopped around a little as he waited for the water to warm up. He sang along to every song that played and accidentally washed his hair with shampoo twice. When he eventually got out the shower it was 11am. He looked in the mirror and rubbed the scruff on his face, contemplating whether or not to shave. He decided not to. He liked the way the scruff made him look a bit more mature and tougher. Louis blow dried his hair and sang some more, it was a very good morning, he thought. After styling his hair it was almost half twelve and he supposed he should hurry if he still wanted to get that smoothie. 

Louis left his apartment at quarter past one, he had texted Oli eventually, telling him he was running late but he would meet up with them at one of the bars. He decided to ditch the car, since at the end of the night he wouldn't be able to drive anyway, and started walking in the direction of his favorite smoothie shop. He looked good today and he felt confident in his choice of clothing; black jeans paired with an off white tank that was a bit long for him with 'ARIZONA' and some other words written on it. It showed off his tattoos. He had his earphones in as he walked, occasionally singing along. When he reached the smoothie shop he decided to go for something called 'strawdazzled', which he assumed contained strawberries. He was correct. The drink was dark pink and tasted amazing. He definitely felt strawdazzled.

Louis had almost forgotten that he was supposed to meet his people at a bar somewhere but he was in no rush. It was a lovely day and he was enjoying drinking his smoothie and looking at the surroundings. He was walking down a cute little street that had all different kinds of shops, there was a small bakery and a craft store that Louis made a mental note of remembering. 

And then Louis' smoothie was no longer in his hand and his top was no longer off-white. Someone had smacked straight into him and sent his smoothie for a trip down his torso. Louis looked down at his now pink top and let out a frustrated groan. The person to blame was still standing there, he could see his feet and he wanted to step on them. 

''Oops..'' he said, lifting his hands up in surrender.

Louis looked up at, he was ready to give this guy a death stare, but his expression instantly softened when he saw who it was. 

''Hi,'' was all he said, he was surprised that the boy looked just as good as he remembered. 

Harry hadn't been back at the store, at least not while Louis was working`and they hadn't seen each other in a couple of weeks. 

''Louis??'' he sounded surprised and his face lit up when he looked at Louis. ''I'm so sorry about your top, I di-''

''Don't worry about it,'' Louis said. 

They hadn't looked away from each other and Louis hoped he wasn't the only one feeling the connection. 

''Do you want to go get cleaned up?'' Harry asked.

Louis let out a chuckle as he looked down at his torso, he had actually forgotten about what had happened, ''Yeah, yeah that's probably a good idea.''

Harry smiled at Louis, he was just as cute as he remembered.

''I live a nearby, if you want to come by and throw it in the washer and dryer. I promise it won't take long,'' Harry offered.

Given that Louis didn't know anything about Harry apart from the fact that he ate organic guacamole, he should've at least thought about going to a strangers house if even for a split second before saying yes. But Louis said yes immediately and Harry's face lit up as he smiled. They stared at each other for a bit, both of them infatuated with one another.  
''Well, come on then. We're not gonna get there if we keep standing here,'' Louis said, breaking the gaze. 

As they walked Harry apologized about five more times about spilling Louis' smoothie and Louis said that if he apologized one more time he was going to buy another smoothie and poor it over Harry's beautiful hair. Harry liked that compliment and blushed like a little kid, Louis couldn't resist the urge to look at him. He was so beautiful and kind and interesting. Louis hung on every word he said and just wanted him to carry on talking because his voice was better than any song Louis had ever heard. Harry felt really comfortable with Louis, he was comfortable with everyone, but he felt extra comfortable with Louis. He actually started calling him Lou half way to his house. It was like they had known each other before, maybe in a past life, he thought. The way they just clicked and spoke constantly without running out of things to say. Harry snuck a few sneaky glances at Louis, not wanting him to get weird-ed out but Harry wanted to remember the way he looked when he was speaking or smiling. Harry promised himself that he would get some sort of contact detail from Louis. 

When they reached Harry's house, Louis had completely forgotten about Oli and the other lads. He could feel his phone buzz a few times in his pocket but he ignored it. Harry opened the door for Louis and he was surprised at how neat Harry's house was. Harry led Louis to the kitchen.

''Okay you can take your top off and put it in there,'' he said opening the washing machine and pointing inside, like Louis has never done laundry before.

''Well, you can at least buy me dinner first,'' Louis said sarcastically, winking at Harry. Louis had learned on their little walk that Harry blushed very easily and made it his mission to make him blush as often as possible. So far he was succeeding. 

''How about tomorrow?'' 

Louis' top was over his head and when he heard the words come out of Harry's mouth he froze and then slowly lowered he top, freeing his face. He must have been quiet for too long because Harry looked like he was going to start apologizing again.

''Really?'' Louis asked before Harry could say anything.

Harry looked up at Louis sheepishly, he scratched the back of his neck, ''Yeah...I mean you don't have to say yes. I just think you're really cute and I don't even know if you're into guys. I'm sorry, you can just forget I ask-''

''Harry,'' Louis said to shut him up. ''I am definitely into guys,'' he said, making Harry smile. ''And that date doesn't sound like a bad idea,'' he said as he threw his top into the wash. 

Harry was smiled so big and his eyes lit up when he heard Louis' answer. His cheeks were pink and Louis thought it was adorable. 

Louis sat on the kitchen counter as they waited for Louis' top to finish in the dryer. He was wearing one of Harry's for the time being. Harry had offered Louis food every multiple times, saying things like ''Are you sure you don't want to eat something?'', ''I can make waffles?'', ''I'm a good cook, you won't regret it.'' Each time Louis politely declined until he just said yes so that the poor boy would stop asking. Harry got really excited when Louis said yes and clapped his hands before looking embarrassed and sticking his head in the fridge. Louis just stared fondly at him, he was a complete dork and nothing like Louis had imagined. And yes, Louis had spent every night after their first meeting imagining what he was like. 

''Are you going to help me or are you gonna just sit there?'' Harry asked as he kicked the fridge door closed with his foot. He was holding a bunch of stuff piled on top of each other and Louis laughed as he hopped off the counter. He had to stand on his tip toes to take a few of the things off the top. 

''Thank you,'' he said as they put the stuff down.

Louis jumped back onto the counter.

''What are you making?'' he asked as he eyed the ingredients. 

''You, sir, will have to wait and see.''

''It's gonna be an omelette, isn't it?'' Louis asked, guessing by the amount of eggs Harry had taken out. 

Harry looked at him, his mouth hung open and his eyebrows raised. He put a hand over his hear, like Louis had just stabbed him. 

''You ruined the surprise,'' Harry whined. 

Louis laughed at him. ''You're a dork,'' he said.

Harry grinned and put a bowl down in front of Louis. 

''Since you ruined the surprise,'' he said emphasizing the ruined. 

Louis rolled his eyes.

''You're going to whisk the eggs for me.''

Louis stared at him, who does he think he is barking orders at Louis. 

''What if I don't want to whisk?''

''Then you don't get to eat the best omelette ever.''

Harry raised his eyebrow and Louis tried not to smile but failed. 

Harry handed Louis a whisk, ''C'mon, get busy Lou.''

Louis grabbed the whisk out of his hand and sighed. 

He began cracking the eggs into the bowl, he was concentrating really hard to not let any pieces of the shell fall in. Harry watched Louis as he cracked the eggs, he's never seen anyone look that concentrated doing anything, especially cracking eggs. 

When he was done, he looked so proud of himself for not getting any shell into the mixture. Harry was busy chopping up onions and peppers and whatever else he was going to put into this heavenly omelette. He was hunched over the chopping board, some of his hair falling over his face. The kitchen was dim and the light made him look like an angel.

''You know, I'm expecting this omelette to taste like it was made by the Gods themselves,'' Louis said as he threw away the egg shells. 

''Don't worry, it will,'' Harry said, not looking up from the chopping board. 

Louis stood a few feet away from Harry and looked at the bowl of eggs, he had the whisk in one hand and held the bowl with the other. He looked at the whisk, he's seen one a couple of times but he didn't own one. He took a deep breath and put the whisk into the egg. He held the metal object upright and started moving it up and down, making the egg splash a little. It hit against the bottom of the bowl and made a clinking noise. Louis thought he was doing a good job until Harry looked over at him.

''Louis, what the hell are you doing?''

Louis stopped and lifted up shoulders, ''I'm whisking.''

He said it with such confidence and Harry almost felt sorry for him. 

''No, no Louis you're not. That is not how you whisk,'' he said putting down the chopping knife and turning his body towards Louis. 

Louis sighed and turned to look at him, ''What do you mean 'no'? How else are you meant to use this thing?''

Harry folded his arm across his middle and rested his other elbow on top of it, his hand in a fist. He covered his mouth, trying to hide his smile. 

''Louis, do what you were just doing.''

''Why?''

''Just do it. I wanna see how you whisk,'' he said, he was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

Louis began doing the same motion and Harry put his head in his hands, his shoulders shook as he laughed silently. Louis put the bowl down on the counter and stood watching Harry hunched over, laughing at the way Louis whisked. He held up a hand in apology as he let out one final laugh before straightening up and smiling at Louis, who was looking very embarrassed. 

Harry cleared his throat, ''Louis, I don't know who taught you to whisk, but I do know that they taught you wrong.''

Harry walked towards Louis and picked up the bowl, he held the whisk in one hand and the bowl in the other. 

''This is how you whisk,'' he said.

Louis glared at him for a few moments before looking down at Harry's hands. Harry's began whisking, properly, for a few seconds before Louis looked back up at him.   
Louis grabbed the bowl out of his hands and began copying Harry's movements. 'We are never to speak of this. Ever,'' he said as he carried on whisking quietly. Harry laughed softly as he went back to chopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me comments and kudos if youre kind

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave me a comment and a kudo as it is very appreciated, all the love x


End file.
